My Name is Corinthos: Part Five: Blueprints
by Gillen1962
Summary: Nicholas is back and once he gets off from the ground from the kick in the groin Lulu gives him he has a story to tell. Kristina takes her next step to consolidate her father's empire. A night of domestic-family time at the Baldwin's begins to unwind the story of Siobhan Spencer's return. And Felicia makes a move to help the man she loves


_My Name is Corinthos: Part Five: Blueprints_

Felicia Scorpio knocked on the office door and waited for a voice to say come in. She entered with a wide smile and saw for a moment the young boy she had once known and not the grown man in front of her.

Sly Eckhart rose from behind his desk and said happily. "Mrs. Scorpio to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He pointed to a seat as he sat down again

Felicia grinned widely. "I need a favor from the City Manager."

"Is there some problem at the Rib?" Sly said referring to the restaurant bar that Felicia owned.

She grinned. "Yeah I need more customers, the food is too good down the block at Kelly's "

He laughed. "Not sure I can help with that."

"Seriously Sly, I need you to tell Mac that it is time for his annual departmental check-up."

Sly furrowed his brow. "Felicia, Mac is exempted from that rule because he is appointed. "

"I already got the Mayor to sign off. She said you were the one who would make the phone call though." She handed Sly a handwritten note from Mayor Laura Webber.

He looked it over. I will have my secretary call GH and set an appointment for tomorrow, and call Mac and tell him as soon as you leave."

Felicia stood up. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure" Said Sly standing to say goodbye to her. "Is he okay?"

"He needs to take better care of himself." Felicia said. She looked at Sly. "So, do you by the way my friend, that is a nasty shaving cut on your neck."

Sly laughed. "Port Charles Towers had no hot water this morning, The Ice Princess Explosion made sure that the city manager was going to work twice as hard to get the sewer system back up and running by putting my building dead center."

Felicia smiled. "Well it's nearly five. Head on home and put some peroxide on that."

"Yes Ma'am "

"Okay this is going to be awesome" Aidan Spencer said to his Mother Elizabeth. He pressed a button on the side of the instrument he held in his hand and fire burst out.

"Explain to me again why I just gave a child a blow torch" Elizabeth said to him.

"It's a cooking torch Mom, this way the cream burley I make for Grandma and Kevin and Annie tonight will be the bomb."

"You can also light a bomb with that" His brother Jake said.

"We do not light bombs in this family." Elizabeth said. She looked at her husband Franco who sat at the kitchen table reading from his tablet and added. "Anymore"

He turned and smirked.

"Mom" Her oldest Son Cameron whined, which meant he wanted something.

"What" She whined back.

"Can I invite Nisida over, if Annie is eating here, then she'd be all alone at Dad and Soumia's "

Cameron's adopted father Lucky Spencer and his new wife Soumia Al-Fayheed who lived in the house that Robert Scorpio had designed for Holly Sutton were on their honeymoon. Annie Donnelly and Nisida Spencer, the couple's newly adopted daughter, also resided in what was affectionally called the Spy House because of the occupation of the original owners and the current occupants.

"I guess that will be okay" Elizabeth said. Then asked her eight-year-old. "Will there be enough braised lamb?"

Aiden raised his eye brows. "There should be. But boy Cameron, your girlfriend sure does love lamb."

"She's Albanian" was the older boy's only response. He waited a minute and then whined again. "Moooom"

"Whattttt. Now." Elizabeth answered mockingly.

"Nisida and I want to be part of the Siobhan discussion."

Elizabeth considered denying that the adults planned to talk about the sudden surprised appearance of a woman claiming to be Lucky's late at his wedding a few days ago but realized that that was fruitless and just make her a liar. She glanced over at her husband who had put his tablet down and was looking at Cameron seriously.

"Why?" Franco asked.

"She messed up the wedding, he's our dad."

"You're dating your sister" Jake said. "Yuck."

"Out, you and Aiden out, give us a minute."

"But the Lamb" Aiden said.

"Will be fine for a minute" Said Franco getting up and herding the boys out of the kitchen. He turned and looked at Cameron. He cracked his neck. Then looked over at Elizabeth.

She looked at Cameron, he had grown so much in the past year, but he was still her baby. She sucked in air and said. "You both can stay. Seen but not heard. If you have an opinion, I will tell you what it is."

"Yes Mom."

Franco touched his shoulder. "We are also going to be talking about the dancer killer, I know that Nisida was there when Lucky found Jennifer. Tell her if we ask her a question, she can answer but other wise same rules apply for that conversation. Am I clear,"

"Yes Sir."

Scott Baldwin huffed as the World Security Bureau agent ran the metal detecting wand "This is the third time you guys have searched us. If I was going to blow the place up, I would have done so by now."

"Were you planning on blowing up the facility, Sir?" The stone-faced young man said.

"No, he was not." Said Scotty's sister Brooke Bentley before her younger brother could give s snippy answer.

They were in the WSB underground facility in Happy valley, where Scott's stepbrother Bobby Chandler, a man Brooke had never met, was housed. More than three decades before Bobby had been exposed to a highly contagious pathogen, which in those days was not even stoppable by hazmat suits nor could containment rooms could prevent the spread of the virus.

The WSB had made the decision to seal Chandler and his crew in the underground caverns. The thought was they were all doomed to die anyway.

And they all had except for Bobby Chandler, some how his body had mutated, and he had lived through the virus that would still, if they were exposed, kill others. Through a series of events it had been discovered that Chandler was still alive. Now the WSB using advanced technology in containment rooms and haz mat suits was actively attempting to find a cure for Chandler.

For his part Bobby was interacting with other humans for the first time in nearly thirty years. That thirty years of isolation had taken a toll on his mental health however and while still a brilliant scientist he was also child like in his view of the world.

The Agents led Scott and Brooke down a long hallway. Scott and Brooke shared Lloyd Bentley as a birth father, though he had died months after Scott was born. Meg had stepped into step mother the rebellious Brooke, who eventually ran off with a man that Meg had been interested in. She had then married Lee Baldwin who quickly adopted Scotty and became, in Scott's complete unbiased opinion the best father anyone could have, Meg died of heart disease far too young. Lee had remarried. Carolyn Chandler, who ironically had been the adoption agent who finalized Lee's adoption of Scott. She and her son Bobby had been reported lost at sea. Years later Lee had married Gail Adamson, the best stepmother ever,

Both Brooke and Bobby had been lost to Scotty for decades and now they were back, and Scott was adjusting to suddenly having an ever expanding family. Which he mused included his own three children: Captain Serena Baldwin of the US Army, his son Franco and his adopted daughter Christina who called herself Livvie, after a childhood imaginary friend, and who was the consort of the Basil DeLescarte the current ruler of Malkooth and who self-identified as a vampire of all the blasted things

His family was nothing if not eclectic thought Scott.

The guard led the two down a long hall and into a secure room. On the other side of the panel stood Bobby Chandler.

It had been thirty years but there was for Scott no way to not recognize the older man he had looked up to, who had been more than willing to envelop the younger boy as his brother.

"Scotty?" Bobby said. "No, it can't be little Scotty." He sobbed.

"Yeah Bob, it's me." Scotty said walking to the glass and pressing his hand against it. "How ya been?"

"Oh you know some good some bad" Chandler said with a sad smile, then his grin widened "Hey is this pretty lady your wife?"

Scott turned and remembered that his stepbrother had never met his sister. "No, Bobby, this is Brooke Bentley."

"Any relations to your Mother, Meg?"

"She is Meg's stepdaughter, Lloyd Bentley was her Dad, she is my sister."

"Well look at us. A family" Bobby Chandler said clapping his hands. "Please sit, please tell me everything I missed Scott, I understand I have nieces and a nephew?"

Prince Nicholas Cassadine rubbed the side of his face and looked at his sister Lulu Spencer. "Are you finished?

Lulu and Nicholas's Cousin: Molly Cassadine-Lansing had come to Wellington New Zealand to search for Nicholas, who after three years of being presumed dead had miraculously arrived seven weeks ago on Cassadine Island just in time to save his Uncle Valentin and scientist Hajar Garshallah from an exploding volcano.

LuLu considered the question for a moment then swiftly brough her knee up and into Nicholas' groin. The Prince doubled over and fell to the ground moaning. "Are. You done now?" He asked painfully.

"You let us think you were dead!" Lulu screamed.

Nicholas slowly got up. He looked over at Molly. "Hello Molly, I hear you have become quite the Cassadine."

"Uncle Valentin has been an excellent tutor." She replied.

Nicholas scoffed. "He has his uses, but I doubt he is excellent at anything."

"You. Let. Us. Think. You. Were. Dead." Lulu repeated

Nicholas looked at Molly, who looked at him and then both looked at Lulu as if she were a simpleton.

"Lulu, did you really think that I was dead? No one believed that."

"Valentin tossed you off a roof." Lulu retorted.

Nicholas nodded his head. "Lulu, if I were dead, do you think Lucky would have allowed Valentin to keep breathing? Do you think that Sonny Corinthos would not have avenged his nephew Spencer's Father? Do you think my Emily's brother Jason would have just let my death go? For that matter, sister, given how upset our Mother would be if I were really murdered do you think Luke Spencer would not have taken the opportunity to kill yet another Cassadine?'

"Mom knew? Lucky knew?"

"I do not think anyone told them specifically, but they used common sense."

"Spencer! How could you do this to Spencer!"

"Lulu, do you really think your Mother would send a child to boarding school on another continent? She practically home-schooled Lucky till he was ten."

"So, Mom did know?"

"Mother knew to send Spencer to a location that was revealed to her by my will after my alleged death. From there I am sure she deducted."

"And Valentin has been hunting you all this time trying to kill you?" Lulu asked.

A waiter passed the pool side and Nicholas called him over and ordered drinks then added. "Can you get us a table at the pool side café, the ladies do not wish to go up and change"

"Of course, Mister Cassadine, Sir, five minutes."

"Thank you." Nicholas said.

"So, they know you are a Cassadine?" Molly asked

"There seemed to be no point in keeping quite after I had to save Hajar and Uncle Valentin"

She nodded.

"Nicholas" stomped Lulu "Has Valentin been trying to kill you all this time?"

"Part of the time." Nicholas said.

"But not now?"

"No, now Valentin and I find ourselves in one of those lovely the enemy of my enemy is my friend situations."

"I don't understand." Lulu said.

"Over lunch, I promise." Nicholas said then added. "First update me on everyone's location."

"Uncle Valentin, My Mother and yours are all in Port Charles" Molly said.

"Lucky is in Tunisia on his honeymoon." Lulu said. "You missed the wedding."

"I will make it up to them." Nicholas said. "The late comer?"

"Who" Lulu asked.

"Ethan is in Saint Prescia with Sam." Molly answered.

Nicholas shook his head. "That I am not happy to hear, though those two can more than take care of themselves." He looked at Molly. "Kristina? "

"About her Father's business" Molly answered.

"That will not end well."

"Not my circus not my monkey" She answered.

"It will be, and you are a fool to think otherwise cousin."

"Charlotte is at Wyndemere by the way" Lulu added.

"I knew that she is with Spencer and the current Cassadine Paladin." He looked at Molly and smiled. "That was a brilliant maneuver on your part, cousin."

"Wait, Spencer is at Wyndemere? And you know this?" Lulu said.

Nicholas took a long deep breath. "Sister, I am the Cassadine Prince, do you think I would lose track of the heir. Now come, let's grab some food and I will tell you what I have been up to."

Hayden Barnes sat across the large desk from Drew Cain a man she had once been hired to scam and passed him a folder showing the increase in advertising revenue for the streaming news program Good Morning Port Charles.

"You will see that these numbers are way up Drew."

He nodded and absently answered the ringing phone on his desk. "Drew Cain."

At the same moment his cell phone buzzed. He nodded at Hayden to hand it to him. He read the message as he listened on the phone.

The message was from Ethan _"Hey Partner, you are about the get a phone call about a Lloyd Johnson, cover for Sam and I, okay?"_

In his ear Drew listened as a member of the royal palace staff in Saint Prescia asked him about the press credentials of a Lloyd and Lucy Johnson."

"Two of my best. I vouch for them without hesitation. I truly don't know where Aurora Media would be without the Johnsons."

Drew smiled at Hayden who raised her eyebrows. Drew thanked the man on the other end and hung up.

"How have I not met the Johnsons" She asked.

"Lloyd and Lucy Johnson are apparently Sam and Ethan Lovett" Drew said shaking his head.

"And they are doing what?"

"I have no idea." Drew said. "I assume they are safe, or Ethan would have said so in his text."

"You have Scout?"

Drew smiled. "Yes, she is off with Grandma Monica today but yes she is staying with me."

"I admire your ability to juggle" She said.

He nodded. "Speaking of Juggling is that It for the end day? Serena and I are supposed to pick Scout up and head out for Ice Cream."

"Ice Cream it's thirty below outside"

"Best time for ice cream."

Hayden shook her head. "Yes, we are done."

She got up and then turned around. "You know there is nothing harder than turning a new leaf of life."

"Having been several different people I concur, what's up?" Drew said with a grin.

"Finn and Anna broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you and I are not yet in a place where I want to hear about your love life."

Hayden smiled "Yeah and I don't; want to tell you. But there is something suspicious about the way this has gone down. Something not sitting right with me."

"And?"

"And when you left, I was going to use the Office computers to pull up all the media records I could find on Anna, even though I am not a reporter and am not supposed to have access to that material."

Drew nodded wisely. "And instead?"

"Instead I am asking your permission."

Drew picked up a pen and played with it for a moment then said. "Nothing you find is to be used to hurt Anna, nothing is to be used to hurt anyone. Nothing is to be used to force them back together or keep them apart if that is not what they want."

Hayden shook her head. "Finn loves her. I am just trying to help him."

Drew took a deep breath. "I do not think you will find anything and I certainly do not think there is a story here, but if there is a story, a real one, not gossip, then I want to you loop a reporter in with you."

"Dillon?"

Drew shrugged. "His plate is full. So is Lulu's. "

"I can't; use Peter he is Anna's son." Hayden said.

"My Sister. Skye."

"She is an entertainment reporter at best."

"She had no particular personal ties to Anna, Finn, or You. Only to me." Drew leaned back in his chair. "I'm taking you at your word Hayden, which is hard."

She nodded. "Okay. Deal."

Marko pulled himself out of bed and looked at the woman who was posing as Siobhan Spencer. "I need to get back to the warehouse, these clowns are not yet one hundred percent in line."

She nodded. "I'm going to sleep, I spent the past two nights on the floor of a holding cell, I need to rest. But tomorrow morning I'm thinking of breakfast at Kelly's." She paused. "It would be better at Tiffany's. I miss New York."

"This is New York" he replied.

"This is Southern Canada" She said. "It is not Riverside Drive."

His phone buzzed and he looked at the number with a smile. "Speaking of Riverside Drive."

He showed her the number then answered the phone. "Uncle Lazlo what can I do for you Sir?" Marko listened for a moment then said. "And the source inside of the offshore operation is impeccable?"

Marko rubbed his hand across his face and Siobhan smiled as he said. "No Sir, not at all, it would not be my place to question any of your plans." Marko paused. "And the head of that divisions?"

Marko laughed. "Then she has no idea that we…that you…already have someone inside."

There was a longer pause. "Excellent, when can we expect you? End of the week, that soon? Wonderful."

The woman shifted on the bed and said. "Bring Bagels."

"Red says to bring bagels." Marko said into the phone. He smiled as he hung up. "Mister Novotny says it's the least he can do."

"Okay little Bobby Flay, that was the best cream burley I have ever had." Said Annie Donnelly as she sat back in the dining room chair and patted her stomach.

Across from her at the table Aidan smiled widely. "Thank you, Ms. Annie."

Elizabeth beamed as well and Laura, Kevin and Nisida added their praise. Then she turned to Jake and Aidan and said. "Okay you two head on upstairs, you can watch TV or play video games till bedtime. Go."

"I'll come up and say good night before I leave" Said Laura as the boys kissed their grandmother.

Jake held out his hand to Nisida who shook it suspiciously. "You can't kiss Cameron anymore, you're our sister now." He said as he bolted away from Franco's playful swat and raced upstairs.

"And thank you for making everything weird Jake!" Nisida yelled up the staircase. She looked at Cameron who was sitting next to her and they both laughed.

Laura patted Nisida's hand. "In this family you two don't even register as odd."

Nisida blushed. "Thank you, Madame Mayor."

"Grandma" Laura said with a wink.

Kevin took a sip of his coffee and said. "And this is why I always have business in this town."

"And why Jerry Springer is moving here" Franco added.

"He is?" Cameron asked.

"Anyway" Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Siobhan?"

"She is not Siobhan" Annie said. "Not according to the WSB database. Her DNA results do not match the ones of Siobhan that were on file."

"Where did you get her DNA?" Elizabeth asked. "And I thought you said that Mac and Robert would never have the legal grounds to order the test?"

Annie laughed. "I got her DNA when I grabbed a handful of hair when I belted her at the wedding."

"Really?" Said Nisida. "You thought of that? In that moment?"

"I'm a Super Spy Pretty-Baby get use to it." Annie said with a grin. "As to Mac and Robert who says I went through them? Director Jones was at the wedding as well, and he wanted to know why two of his favorite agents had their nuptials interrupted."

"Ahh Thank you Frisco" Laura said. "So, she is not Siobhan, one of her sisters then?"

Annie shook her head. "According to the Data base she is Reginia "Red" O'Reilly, she has a rap sheet a mile long in Dublin for prostitution, petty theft and drugs."

"O'Reilly, as in Rohan O'Reilly, the hit man that Lucky posed as when he was on The Balkan case in Ireland?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her brother" Annie said, then looked over at Nisida "You got something to add Pretty baby?"

Nisida squirmed a little, she did not like to talk about her life before Port Charles, before Lucky and Soumia took her in, before Cameron. She looked around the table and could hear Soumia in her head: 'This is your chosen family, trust them'

She took a deep breath and said softly. "That name, the Balkan was one of the few I ever heard Shehu speak of with respect."

Kevin leaned back and said. "Nisida, with respect Theo Hoffman died ten years ago, you would have been nine, and still in Albania."

"Who?" She asked.

"Theo Hoffman, the Balkan." Laura said.

"Never heard of Theo Hoffman. The Balkan, controls crime up and down Manhattan's west side, from way uptown right down to Hell's Kitchen where he works hand in hand with the Westies."

Annie looked at her. "Pretty Baby, does your Balkan have a name?"

"Sure, Lazlo Novotny."

"So, the Balkan is not a name." Said Elizabeth "It's a title."

Franco nodded. "But we have no idea if this Novotny is in anyway tied to O'Reilly, just because her dead brother worked for one Balkan, does not mean that she works for the other."

"And none of that gets us any closer to why she is here." Kevin said.

Harrison Chase dropped a file on Valerie Spencer's desk. "DNA results from our Victim."

"Do we have a name on her?" Val asked sadly.

"No, she is still a Jane Doe, poor thing. And there is nothing conclusive with the blood on her fingernails."

"Not enough for a match? Or No match?" Detective Spencer asked.

"Not enough for a match, the same however is not true for the seamen." Chase said.

"We got a name?"

"Marko DuBujak, lives in Manhattan."

Valerie Cocked her head. "We got anything on him coming and going out of Port Charles?"

"Not yet but I am going to Ask Jordan to put a team of her cyber-cops on checking tapes from the bus depot, train station and airport. But you and I, I think we should head to this address in Manhattan."

"And Chambers?" Val asked.

"Look I know you two are a thing" Chase said. "And I appreciate the FBI's help."

"But?"

"But this is Port Charles case, partner."

Valerie knew that Marcia was not going to be pleased but Chase had a point. "Okay partner, get a voucher and let's hit the city."

Kristina smiled pleasantly as she watched Anatoly's car drive off from the window of the foyer. "That went very well" She said to Dev.

"Yes." Dev replied. "So now we are all set, the construction company is going well, and now you have a legit source of income from these web sites."

"Which will give us the cash we need to regain my Father's territory."

Dev shook his head. "Kristina, we have everything we need, why would you want to get back into Sonny's business."

"Because I am a Corinthos, and it is mine." She looked at him till he blinked.

She wrote a name on a piece of paper and handed it to Dev. "John Michael Clarke is the head of the lathers local 4657"

"I think I met him once."

"He is looking to control all of the construction unions in the city. I would much prefer if they were headed by Frank Dooley. I have already spoken to Mr. Dooley and insured him that he has the support of the Corinthos family."

"Meaning you." Dev said.

Kristina laughed. "You and I know that, he thinks it means Michael, Carly and Jason as well."

"Okay, that makes sense." He stood looking and then finally said. "What am I supposed to do with this name?"

"Mr. Clarke?" Kristina said. "Well they poured the foundation this afternoon on the new theatre by the Veterans center, drop Mr. Clarke into the concrete, then pour some more over him."

"What?"

"Should I write this down for you Dev?"

"How am I supposed to do all this by myself?"

"Jason would." Kristina said.

"I'm not Jason."

She sighed. "No sadly you are not, but there is no reason why the old Corinthos crew would not think you are speaking for him. Go to one of the dockside bars and start recruiting loyal men. Tell them that the Corinthos family is back in business. And if you have a problem then WWJD."

"What would Jesus Do?" Dev asked.

Kristina shook her head she was truly surrounded by idiots. "What would Jason do?"

"Ahh. Now go."

He stood for a moment. "Now Dev" She repeated.

She waited a moment then walked out into the hallway. She passed the hallway mirror that she had stopped in front of on her way in. Once again, the thin, small unsure girl looked back at her."

She tossed her hair and ignored the image as she returned to the kitchen.

Joss in her Jesse disguise was sitting on Teddy McMullen's lap while the two drank sodas and chatted.

Kristina smiled as she came in. "Teddy, I am going to need to ask you to head on out now. I need to talk to Jesse alone."

The Computer Geek looked disappointed but nodded. He leaned in and whispered in Jesse's ear. Joss scrunched her nose but said. "Neat."

Teddy gathered up his laptop, as he moved past Kristina, she grabbed his arm and said. "Consider yourself on retainer Mr. McMullen. I'll need you here tomorrow as soon as your classes are done."

"You got it Boss." He said as he used the back door to leave the house.

Boss, Kristina liked that.

Kristina looked at Joss, who has Jesse was in a micro mini shirt and a bustier and was leaning against the kitchen counter. Kristina walked over and stepped well within her once stepsisters personal space.

"What's the matter Josslyn?" Kristina said at barely a whisper.

"I don't like this." Joss said.

Kristina smiled and shook her head. "Oh, little Josslyn, you don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I don't like what you are making me do."

"Making you do? Josslyn, dear dear Josslyn, you created Jesse, you sent those lovely pictures to Peter August, I had nothing to do with that."

"That was different."

Kristina placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder and smiled kindly. "Is it Joss, you like dressing up, you like showing off. You like the opportunity to not be Carly's daughter, or Jax's little girl not to have the weight of all that on your shoulders. The freedom of being Jesse, being wild, being daring. You like how Peter looks at you, how Teddy was looking at you. Heck even Dev looks at you different now"

"I….I…."

Kristina hugged Joss around the waist and laid her head on the crook of Joss' neck. "You like being able to forget him for a minute, don't you? When you are Jesse, Oscar is not in your head."

Joss turned her head, so she was looking right into Kristina's face. "No, He's not." She choked.

Kristina slid her face up wards till her lips were right at Joss ear. "I have to meet my Mother for dinner, and I was going to meet Don afterward. But I have a much better idea. "

"What?" Joss asked barely breathing.

"You call Jax, tell him you are spending the night here, you know he'll let you. Then when I get back from dinner with Mom, Jesse and I watch a movie together, and just hang out. "

"Jesse?" Joss said.

"Sure, you've never been her this long have you? Let's have some fun." Kristina blew in Joss' ear.

"Ok." She said slowly.

Kristina sighed. "Cool maybe I'll even pick up something for Jesse to wear to bed on my way back."

She stepped away from Joss and kissed her on the cheek. "I bet Jesse wears very sexy things to sleep."

While the dinner hour was winding down in Port Charles, lunch was being served in what was technically the next day in Wellington New Zealand. Molly, Lulu and Nicholas sat at the poolside restaurant. A table filled with fresh fruit and salads in front of them.

"If you are supposed to be keeping a low profile then why are we eating lunch out here?" Lulu asked Nicholas.

"Because no one is looking at him, as long as you and I are sitting here in barely there bathing suits, Lulu." Molly answered.

Lulu shook her head. "So did Valentin try to kill you or not?" She asked.

"Yes, three years ago he attempted to kill me and claim the Cassadine fortune as heir to Mikkos. I was injured and spent several months at Castle Cassadine recovering."

He took a bite of a Kiwi and continued. "I reached out to the WSB and they assigned me a handler who would keep track of me, Frisco didn't trust Valentin either. So, I began investigating him and trying to rebuild my fortune."

Molly shook her head. Nicholas noticed. "What?"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not…." He stopped. "There is of course no need to rebuild the fortune. Mikkos' will may leave his estate to his surviving Son, but any money that Stefan, Stavros or I made while we were head of Cassadine Enterprise needs to be considered and is rightfully mine. As is Uncle Victor's money since he and Uncle Tony had their own money, and Stefan was Victor's heir and I am Stefan's."

Molly nodded. "Correct, just like Valentin is a Cassadine Prince, because he is the surviving son of the Prince, but You are The Cassadine Prince since the royal title would go from Mikkos, to Stavros to you to Nicholas for males and from Mother, to Sam, who rejected it, to Kristina who also has rejected it, to me."

"And Charlotte?" Lulu asked.

"A Duchess but not a princess." Nicholas said. "But we don't need to tell her that till she is older."

"So, if you knew all this why are you still out in the cold?" Molly asked.

"My WSB contact is a traitor and he is working with someone who is slowly dismantling the Cassadine empire, mostly because Valentin is a lousy businessman" Nicholas said. "I found out last year about his treachery when he left a fellow officer too deep undercover. I tried to alert Frisco, but he would not hear it"

Lulu's face went white. "The agent he let go to deep. Dante?"

Nicholas nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. I arrived in Turkey just hours behind Robert and Sonny."

"So the traitor is Robert?" Lulu asked.

Molly looked at her like she had lost her mind. "No. It's not"

Nicholas shook his head. "No, it's Frank Ballentine."

"And he is trying to steal the Cassadine Family Fortune?" Lulu asked.

"No, he is working for someone." Nicholas said. Then he paused. "A Cassadine."

"One of us?" Molly asked.

"Yes" Nicholas said with a nod. "I just cannot figure out which one."

"There are lots of lost branches of the family." Molly said looking at Lulu.

Unknown to any one but herself the Spencers were a long-forgotten branch of the Cassadine family via her idol Katya's affair with Lulu's great-grandfather.

"So, are we talking another whole group of Cassadines? Or Stavros back again or Victor, or maybe Tony got thawed out with Alexandria?" Lulu asked.

"No, No, and no."" Said Nicholas. "Tony and Grandfather were why I was on the island when Alexandria invaded. They are well and truly dead."

Molly took a bite of a mango and thought for a moment. "I think it is time you came back to Port Charles and brokered a peace with Uncle Valentin."

"He tried to kill me" Snapped Nicholas.

"And you had Hayden shot" Molly replied calmly.

"And your mother needs to see you" Said Lulu. "Not to mention the rest of your family. Lucky is home."

Nicholas smiled. "The days where Lucky needed me are long gone Sister. Lucky it seems has grown into the WSB 'man with a plan" agent. And deservedly so."

"Your nephews and niece, You Son." Lulu said,

Molly took some papaya and added. "Nina has left Uncle Valentin; his eye seems to have turned to Dr. Garshallah. "

"Hajar?"

"Yes."

"So, you think telling me that will help broker peace?"

"I think telling you that will make you head towards home and that both you and Valentin are wise enough not to risk the family's future fighting over some Dilettante." Molly said flatly.

Nicholas laughed. "You have changed Cousin."

She shrugged.

Nicholas thought for a moment. "I have one more stop to make and then I agree I will head home." Nicholas said. "Tell Uncle Valentin to arrange a meeting of all the Cassadines for my return."

"We can tell him together, wherever you are going we are going with you." Molly said.

"You bet we are." Lulu added. "Where are we going anyway? "

"Tunisia."

"Cam, how do I cast this on the TV" Franco asked.

Cameron shook his head and took his stepfather's phone. Franco turned to Laura and said. "I want you to take a look at something that Jennifer Hutchinson painted, as you this afternoon."

The Baldwin-Webber-Collins group had moved to the living room and Laura nodded. "Okay"

The picture that Franco had taken of Jennifer's painting appeared on the TV screen.

Kevin gave a gasp. "Wow that is a pretty detailed view of people she has never met."

Franco nodded. "Pay attention to the weird looking guy in the lower left."

Laura got up and walked over to thee TV, she knelt down. "That is impossible."

"How would she know Fasion" Annie asked. "You had not met him at that age had you Madame Mayor?"

"No" Laura said. "I would not encounter Fasion till decades later."

"So then why is he in Jennifer's painting?" Franco asked

Felicia Scorpio rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:14AM. She glanced across the hall and saw the light on in the bathroom. She saw the empty space on Mac's side of the bed. She watched the clock tick. 2:15, 2:16, 2:17. At 2:18 Mac stepped back into the bedroom.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mac commented.

He remained standing. Then said. "I got an email from sly at the end of the day, city has a new rule I'm no longer exempt from the annual physical."

"So?" She asked.

He held up a finger. "Be right back"

2:20, 2:21, 2:22, 2:23, 2:24. He came back in

"So, I have an appointment at GH tomorrow with Finn."

He climbed back into the bed. She rolled over and hugged him. "Good."

They lay that way for fifteen minutes, Felicia had just begun to doze off, when Mac Got up again.


End file.
